With development of smart home technology, it is becoming a trend to control a smart device with a terminal device in future development. The smart device is generally provided with a smart module, which is built in with communication protocols for communication with the outside.
In the related art, a method for controlling a device is provided, including: a terminal device establishes connection with a server; a smart device having a smart module establishes connection with the server; the terminal device sends a control instruction to the server; the server forwards the control instruction to the smart module in the smart device; and the smart device performs operations corresponding to the control instruction.